


There's a Light ...

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Costume Kink, Crossdressing, Ficlet, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trick or Treat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Light ...

  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
Joe opened the door with a sigh. It was gone midnight and he thought he'd had the last of the trick or treaters hours ago. It had been a very long day at the store, even if Lucas had offered to close for him, and he wanted to go to bed. He was only staying up until Lucas called him to say he'd got home safely. Not that he thought Lucas would run off with the takings again, he just worried until Lucas was home. It was one of the reasons he closed the store himself more often than not. He didn't like leaving any of the others there alone with the money in case they were robbed. He couldn't do everything though and he knew both AJ and Lucas were too sensible to resist if they were robbed. They knew they were supposed to hand the money over without a fight. It was replaceable; they weren't.

He yanked the door open with more force than he'd meant to, ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of his mind for calling so late. he opened his mouth to start shouting and froze. He knew his lips were moving but no sound was coming out.

Lucas smiled at him and leaned on the door frame in a pose worthy of any hooker. "Trick or treat?" He smiled cheekily.

Joe blinked speechlessly. Lucas was dressed as Frank Furter and he looked stunning. Joe was pretty certain he was wearing mascara; he was definitely wearing lipstick. Then he had a black lace up corset, panties, a garter belt, and fish net stockings. On his feet he was wearing platforms with a huge heel. "Tell me you didn't ride your bike dressed like that," Joe said when he finally remembered how to speak.

Lucas laughed. "I promise. Berko gave me a ride. Now ..." He moved closer and ran one finger teasingly down Joe's chest. "Trick or treat, darling?" He fluttered his eyelashes and Joe couldn't decide whether to laugh or grab him and kiss him. Lucas pouted at him and he decided on the second one.

Grabbing Lucas' hand he pulled him inside and slammed the door shut, pushing him up against it and kissing him hungrily. Lucas had obviously gone to a lot of effort to set this up, it would be ungrateful not to show him how much he appreciated it.

When Joe finally pulled back Lucas blinked up at him before smiling happily. "Wow. I thought it was going to take much more prompting to get you to do that." He pouted. "I had a plan."

Joe kissed him softly, a gently brush of lips unlike the first desperate, hungry kiss. "Tell me about your plan and we can pretend I didn't already kiss you. You're welcome to seduce me if you want to, but you really don't need to."

Lucas chuckled. "If I'd known that I wouldn't have spent so much time planning this. I'd have just pounced you in your office."

"That would have worked." Joe grinned. "I like this plan better. You look unbelievably sexy. You make me want to pick you up and carry you to the bedroom and then spend all night showing you exactly how you make me feel."

Lucas grinned and bounced slightly. "Well screw my plan. Let's do that instead."

Joe threw his head back and laughed delightedly before wrapping his arms around Lucas and pulling him close. He kissed him slowly, thoroughly, passionately and then scooped him up into his arms. "I love you, buckethead. Let's go to bed."  
  
---|---


End file.
